In the middle of the sea
by Otohime
Summary: Shuichi wants that one of his fantasies with Yuki comes true ^^
1. The idea

  
  
IN THE MIDDLE OF THE SEA  
_________________________  
  
  
BY OTOHIME  
  
  
I don't own these characters, they were created by Murakami Maki-san. I'm only using  
them for entertainment purpose.  
  
Warnings: It's a shonen ai, with a little bit of hinted yaoi. It has mostly humor and  
romance. Next chapters will be more disturbing and crazy ^^;;  
  
Let's see, this is my first fanfic here and also my ever first shonen ai story  
so, please, be gentle with me ^^; This is the first chapter of a series. I'm in the  
middle of my exams, so it can take me a time to put the next chapter. But if you, guys,  
like it, let me know and I will try to write it sonner ^_~  
  
______________  
  
  
  
15 minutes...  
  
17 minutes...  
  
20 minutes...  
  
23 minutes...  
  
Shuichi looked again at his watch with a desperate look in his face "Ah!!!!!   
I'm gonna go crazy! I've been waiting for 25 minutes!!"   
  
Seguchi Tohma said to him that he needed to talk about something important for   
the band, but when Shuichi arrived his secretary said that Seguchi-san was very   
busy and he would have to wait.  
  
"If I have to wait 10 minutes more I'm sure I'm gonna to die of boredom, I   
have to do something!!"  
  
He got up and began to scan the room, frantically searching for something,   
whatever, that could help him not shoot himself in despair. Suddenly he saw a   
magazine folded in a corner.  
It was one of those women magazine that talked about clothes, make up, tips   
for flirting with men and that sort of stuff. Shuichi made a face, he was   
tempted to put the magazine again back in it's place, but falling in the dark   
hole of boreness seemed a worse option.  
  
After passing some uninteresting pages he found something that attracted his   
attention, it was an article titled 'In the middle of the sea'.  
  
Shuichi began to read, "The most romantic place for making love with your   
sweetheart is in the high sea at night, enlighten by the moonlight and hearing   
the sound of the waves. It's really an unforgettable experience, feeling your   
lover while the sea rocks your boat and breathing in the sea breeze..."  
  
He sighed imagining Yuki and himself in that romantic situation "It would be   
soo wonderful!"  
  
"What is so wonderful?" a voice came from behind him. Shuichi got scared and   
got up quickly hiding the magazine. It was Hiro.  
  
"Hiro! It was nothing, ehehe..." He laughed nervously.   
  
"Hmn... I see... you were daydreaming again with Yuki, aren't you? Don't try   
to fool me, I know you better than anyone" He said with a sly smile.  
  
"Am I so transparent for you?" he asked with a hand behind his neck.  
  
Hiro nodded and Shuichi sweat dropped ^^;  
  
"Why do you have your hands behind your back? What are you trying to hide?"   
Hiro arched an eyebrow and approached him.  
  
"Na..nani?" Shuichi went back a bit scared. 'If he finds the magazine he will   
be picking on me for a long time, this is girlish stuff!' He frowned in his   
mind.  
  
Hiro cornered him in the wall and approached his face to Shuichi's one. Their   
breaths mixed in the closeness. Shuichi was all flushed and forgot the magazine   
in shock. Hiro took advantage of this and took the magazine away.  
  
When Shuichi realized he pouted "Mou! give it back to me!"  
  
"Let's see what it's about.." He took a look at the page "Hmn, I see, you were   
having naughty thoughts about Yuki and you in a boat in high sea, aren't you?"  
  
Shuichi looked to his feet with an embarrassed face without knowing what to   
say. Suddenly he felt a hand ruffling his hair gently. He lifted his face and   
was greeted by a warm smile.  
  
"You are a damned romantic, Shuichi. I think you should try it if that makes   
you happy"  
  
Shuichi blinked stunned.  
  
"You have been working too much lately, you should take some days off to   
recover yourself. Don't worry, I will be in charge of the band stuff"  
  
"Really?" Shuichi took Hiro's hand and looked at him with starry eyes   
"Arigatou!!!!!"  
  
  
__________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
  
Yuki was trying to keep calm, he had to finish one of his novels before the   
weekend and he needed a lot of quite and concentration for his work. He could   
imagine his manager chasing him for getting the new novel done. 'Man, she can be   
such a pain' he thought while he tried to put his mind again in the scene that   
he was writing. But it was kinda difficult, because Shuichi was sitting next to   
him, talking, and talking, and talking...  
Yuki was not paying attention to him. He only heard an endless chain of words   
without meaning, an annoying noise that didn't help at all to his lack of   
concentration.  
  
"You know what?Seguchi-santoldmethismorningthatwewillbedoinganimportant  
performancenextweekandthisisagreatoportunityforus.AndalsoI'mveryhappybecauseHiro  
saidthatIcantakesomedaysoff,isn'titgreat?Iwasthinkingthatmaybeyouandme..."  
  
"Shut up!!"  
  
Shuichi stopped talking surprised for the angry tone in his voice. "Yu..Yuki?"  
  
"Don't you see that I'm trying to write?? Go away!"  
  
"Go..gomen" he was hurt by his words "I didn't want to..."  
  
"Baka! I don't have time to talk with silly people like you, let me alone!"  
  
Shuichi felt tears burning in his eyes while he disappear from his sight.  
  
  
Some hours later Yuki was still writing his novel. To be concentrated was   
difficult for him, it still was because of Shuichi, but for a different reason   
this time. He remembered the sad look in Shuichi's face and he wasn't able to   
help but feel a bit guilty.  
  
'Why the hell did he have to have such a cute face? I can't believe that I   
care about a kid like that'  
  
Yuki got up, put his coat on and went out. He began to go down the stairs when   
suddenly he tripped over a shape. "Shit! What kind of jerk left something in the   
stairs?" He stared down and saw the figure of a boy sleeping and cuddled against   
the wall. He could see the marks of tears on his sweet sleeping face. He was a   
perfect picture of young innocence.  
  
"Shuichi..." Yuki got closer to him looking with fascination to his lightly   
soft parted lips, he caressed the silky hair and just enjoyed being near to that   
angel. Shuichi made a movement in his sleep and Yuki noticed that he could be sore   
sleeping in the stairs, so he decided that he would be better in his bed. He   
took Shuichi in his arms and went up to his house.  
  
"Mmn..." Shuichi came back to the conscience slowly, feeling a warmth next to   
him. He sighed and nuzzled against it. 'It feels so good...' He opened his   
sleepy eyes and looked straight into a pair of beautiful hazel ones. He blushed   
when he realized that he was in Yuki's arms.  
  
"Yu..Yuki, I'm sorry for..."  
  
"Shhh, don't say anything."   
  
Shuichi had felt sad for what happened before, but now just looking at this   
gorgeous man he saw life in a different light. He felt his heart racing while he   
leant against Yuki's warm chest and closed his eyes breathing in his scent.  
  
Yuki searched for the keys in his coat to open the door looking at Shuichi all   
the while. He looked so cute and delicious. He wasn't able to resist to his   
charm, he wanted the open the damn door quickly, pull him into his bed and make   
passionate love. The sweet moans that Shuichi was making while he was getting   
closer to his heart definitely were not helping to stop the hot he felt inside,   
this only made him frustrated.  
  
"Hmn?" 'Where are the keys?!' Yuki was getting frantic. He was still holding   
Shuichi and it was difficult to keep doing it and search for the keys at the   
same time, so he had to put Shuichi on the floor. In the moment that he did it   
his body felt so empty . He needed to be close to him again, and quickly!  
  
"WHERE ARE THE KEYS!!"  
  
He searched... and searched, but the keys were not there. 'I'm such an idiot!   
How could I forget the stupid keys?!' He was getting really angry with himself   
when he looked at Shuichi. He had a really adorable sleepy smile in his face,   
and all of a sudden the keys didn't matter anymore for Yuki, all that he wanted   
was Shuichi. He pounced on him and kissed him deeply.  
Shuichi felt himself floating in Heaven, he was melting in Yuki's arms,   
feeling his hot and wet lips in his own. He passed his hand trough his wonderful   
blonde hair while the other hand rested on his chest.  
  
*tap* *tap* *tap*  
  
"Yuki, I think... I hear something" he said huskily.  
  
"Mnn....." Yuki was not paying attention to his words, he was focusing on more   
interesting things.  
  
"Yuki! I'm hearing the sound of footsteps!"  
  
"..."  
  
"YUKI!!!"  
  
Yuki stopped himself just in time to see an elderly woman going up the stairs.   
She was carrying some heavy bags.  
  
"Hello, would you mind to help me a bit, young men? The elevator is not   
working and I have to carry all these things by myself.  
  
"Don't worry, we'll help you" Shuichi said getting up and taking the bags.   
"Let's go"  
  
A vein popped in Yuki's head as he saw Shuichi and the woman going up.  
  
"I come back in a moment, Yuki" he said with a smile.  
  
Yuki frowned while he was getting up. 'Anyway my playful mood is ruined. It   
will be better if I look for the porter, he should have a copy of the keys...   
Fucking old woman!'  
  
________________________________________________________________________________  
  
  



	2. The question

  
  
IN THE MIDDLE OF THE SEA  
_________________________  
  
  
BY OTOHIME  
  
  
At last the new chapter! Gomen ^^; I wanted to post it before but I was busy busy  
with exams. Anyway here it is! It's mostly sappy stuff, there will be   
more action in next chapter ^-^  
By the way, thanks a lot for your comments, it made me happy to read them and  
encouraged me to write more!  
Hope you enjoy this chapter ^^  
  
__________________________  
  
  
  
Next morning Shuichi woke up with a big yawn on Yuki's couch. His back was sore.  
  
"My! I will have to persuade Yuki to buy a bed for me, this couch is a pain! I   
roll a lot sleeping and I have no space here... but now that I think about it...   
Yuki's bed is wide enough for the two of us." Shuichi giggled. He was happy   
living among all Yuki's things. So everywhere he looked to was full of Yuki's   
essence. He closed his eyes and held his pillow, picturing Yuki waking him up   
with a kiss and a warm smile everyday. A SD Shuichi snuggled against the pillow.  
  
"That would be soo good!! Yukiii!!!!!"  
  
Yuki appeared behind the door, he was drying his hands on a cloth. "So the most   
baka kid in Japan is awake?"  
  
Shuichi's daydream was cut in a moment, "Why do you have to be so mean?" *sniff*  
  
Yuki got closer to him and kissed his forehead softly. "Ohayou"  
  
Shuichi held him by the waist, resting his head on Yuki's chest for a while.   
Then he looked at him with super-big and sparkling eyes " Yuki! Daisu..." he was   
cut with a smack on the head.  
  
"Why did you do that?!" He said rubbing his head.  
  
"Baka! You were drooling my shirt!" he turned to go to the kitchen. "Breakfast   
is ready, hurry up or it'll be cold"  
  
'Aaaaaaaaahhhhhhhh! I don't understand him!!!'  
  
Shuichi went to the bathroom and began to comb his hair. He looked at his   
reflection in the mirror, he was feeling happy and sad in a moment. 'Yuki kissed   
me and said 'Ohayou' to me! But then he hit me';_; 'But he kissed me sweetly!'   
He shook his head trying to clear it. "I'm confused! Well, what matters is that   
I have Yuki all for myself!! Mwahahahaha!!! No girl can touch him, only me!!" He   
laughed like crazy with a silly, funny look in his face.  
  
"Stop fussing around!! You're so noisy, you are going to wake up the whole   
neighbourhood!" a cried came from the kitchen.  
  
Shuichi covered his mouth sweat dropping. "Gomen..." he spoke very quietly.  
  
Minutes after, Shuichi entered in the kitchen as genki as always. Yuki was   
reading the newspaper and finishing his coffee. He looked at him out of the   
corner of his eye, feigning to keep reading. 'His smile can enlighten even the   
darkest place,' Yuki thought with almost a smile while he watched cute Shuichi   
happily enjoying his meal. 'What the hell I'm thinking??' 'It sucks, it sounds   
like some of the cheap sentences of your books. Stop writing that sort of stuff   
or they are going to mess your brain,' An inner voice told him.  
  
Shuichi noticed a look over him so he raised his eyes quickly and caught Yuki   
looking at him. He smiled to him and that was the only thing Yuki's heart needed   
to leap. He never admit it, but this boy made him feel like nobody had made him   
feel before. It was not only desire as for the girls he had gone out with   
before. He was attracted to him not only for his cute face and body, there was   
something deeper. It was his everlasting happiness, his deep care for him, that   
emotion he always saw when he looked into the boy's eyes, the beautiful soul he   
saw through them. But he had no right to love this sweet boy, he was damned   
and didn't want Shuichi to sink with him in his own dark world of regret and   
bitterness.  
  
Yuki put the newspaper in the table and got up.  
  
"Where are you going? You haven't finish your coffee," the boy said with a   
worried look.  
  
"I need some fresh air," He disappeared behind the door.  
  
'What's wrong with him today? Hmn... I have to cheer him up! What can I do?   
Let's see' Shuichi frowned trying hard to think something useful. Suddenly a   
bulb appeared over his head.  
  
'Yatta!! I can tell him about the sea idea! But...How do I say it to him?? If I   
make a mistake he will never want to do it,' Shuichi was thinking for a while   
and then he began to practice.  
  
"Yuki! You seem bored as hell, do you want to go to the beach??" 'Hmn... it   
doesn't sound convincing'  
  
"Yuki! It has been a while since you got some exercise, you're going to get   
atrophied. What about a little bit of rowing? 'No, it sucks.'  
  
"Yuki! I was thinking... would you like to make me love in high sea?" 'My!   
That's worse than the last one.'  
  
Shuichi walked and walked and he was making a hole in the carpet. 'Oh! Yuki is   
gonna kill me if he finds this. I have to cover it. I'll just move a little bit   
of this table and...'  
  
He was pushing the table with his face red from the effort when Yuki entered.  
  
"What are you doing with my table?" He asked with a wary look.  
  
"Me? I...I though that it would look better here, ehehe"  
  
Yuki sat on the sofa smoking his cigarette. Shuichi decided that it was the   
right moment, he would improvise.  
  
"Ano...Yuki, do you want to go to the beach?"  
  
He stared at him with a cold look, "No"  
  
"No? Why not?"  
  
"I said 'no'"  
  
"Don't you like the sea?"  
  
"No"  
  
"Eh?? Everybody likes the sea! Why don't you like it? It's very odd"  
  
"I just don't like it, that's all. Now stop babblering and start to fix the   
carpet or I'm gonna kick your ass out of my house!"  
  
"Gomen, Yuki, I will fix it in a moment" He took a pair of scissors and a   
hammer and began to work. " I will finish in a moment, this is easier than I...   
Waaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhh!!!!!!!" Shuichi cut himself with the scissors " *Sniff,   
sniff* It hurts, Yuki!!"  
  
"I should have known that you would do something like that" Yuki put a hand in   
his forehead as if he had a headache. "Let me see if the cut is deep"  
  
"I'm bleeding, but it's all..." Shuichi froze when Yuki put the injured finger   
in his mouth and licked it gently. Shuichi blushed deeply. His lips felt soft   
and warm around his finger, and the older one didn't stop looking intensely at   
his eyes. Time stopped and Shuichi wasn't able to move or do anything, his eyes   
cast a spell on him.  
Suddenly he felt Yuki's tongue brushing against his finger and he began to giggle.  
  
'Why is he giggling like that?!'  
  
"Stop Yuki! You are tickling me!" He was laughing now with tears.  
  
Yuki closed his eyes with an upset look. "Get up, baka. I have work to do and   
you too, so better go now to find a broom and clean the mess you did"  
  
"Hai!" Shuichi disappeared searching for the broom.  
  
Yuki sat again in the couch and lighted another cigarette 'He is silly... but   
still cute'  
  
  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
  
"So did you tell him? And what he said?" Hiro asked resting his head on his   
hand.  
  
Suguru was doing some musical arrangements, Sakano was drinking his tea and Mr.K  
was cleaning his weapon. That's what seemed, but all of them were paying more   
attention to Hiro and Shuichi's conversation.  
  
"Aa, but he said 'no'" Shuichi looked a bit depressed "I don't know how he can   
write the books he writes. He is not very romantic sometimes"  
  
"Did he tell you why not?"  
  
"He said that he doesn't like the sea"  
  
"That's not true!" A woman appeared from nowhere. "Eiri loved to go to the beach   
when we were children. I know he still likes to."  
  
"Mika-san! What are you doing here?"  
  
"I came to see my husband. I was feeling a little alone at home. Wait a minute,   
that's not your business!"  
  
'Then I don't know why he refused the idea' Shuichi had a little sad look, and   
Mika noticed.  
  
"Come with me, boy" She took him by the arm and they went out in a second.  
  
"What do you want, Mika-san?"  
  
"Pay attention, Shuichi. I have an idea. I will help you to have a romantic   
dream come true with my brother because I know you really love him, but you have   
to do what I'm going to tell you, ok?" She began to whisper some things into his   
ear. Shuichi didn't look very sure about it.  
  
"Do you think it will be ok?"  
  
"Ohohoho! Trust me. It'll be perfect!"  
  
  
______________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
  
  



End file.
